This invention relates to a wall structure and the method of forming the same and more particularly to a building panel which is prefabricated and which may be assembled at the job site to create a wall structure.
Many types of prefabricated building panels have been previously described but the building panels of the prior art are either difficult to assemble, expensive to manufacture, or lack the necessary inherent strength.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved building panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure and the method of forming the same.
A further object of the invention is to provide a building panel wherein stiffener members extend between a pair of side members on opposite sides of sheet members to form an enclosed compartment along the adjacent edges of the adjacent sheet members.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure which has improved strength.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wall structure and the method of forming the same which is easily erected.
A further object of the invention is to provide a building panel having stiffener elements provided thereon which are designed to prevent material from lodging thereon when the panel is in a vertical position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a building panel which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.